


Puppies Can't Talk

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Explicit Consent, Frottage, M/M, Master/Pet, Owner Eskel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Jaskier, Puppy Play, honorific language, roleplaying animalistic behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: “I’m just as much wolf as you are, I want to protect you.”Jaskier couldn’t help but whine into Eskel’s touches, even if he was still annoyed.Eskel punctuated his response with little nips to his neck.“Those don’t sound like whines a wolf would make. You’re more like... a little puppy, Jaskier.”
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Puppies Can't Talk

They had been in the library for just over an hour and Jaskier had been kneeling nicely by Eskel’s feet for the full time. Eskel sat reading quietly, stroking Jaskier’s hair when he wasn’t turning the pages and every so often Jaskier would rub his face against the witcher’s leg. Jaskier was happy sitting in silence, it was incredibly relaxing, and besides, as Eskel always said ‘Puppies can’t talk, can they?’.

He’d never forget the first time Eskel said that to him. He’d been being his usual feral self, mouthing off to someone who had spoken out of turn to his boyfriend in a tavern. Eskel always laughed when whoever had come at him got an earful of bard, something no one would want to be on the receiving end of. Once they got back to their room, they had their usually talk.

“You’re gonna get yourself into trouble with that mouth.”

Eskel smirked, running his hands over Jaskier’s shoulders as he took his doublet off. 

“I’m not having anyone speak to you like that.”

“And while I love that, I don’t want you gettin' into any fights. What did you call me? Big bad wolf? I can handle it.”

Eskel kissed his still grumpy bard, moving his way down his jaw. 

“I’m just as much wolf as you are, I want to protect you.”

Jaskier couldn’t help but whine into Eskel’s touches, even if he was still annoyed. 

Eskel punctuated his response with little nips to his neck.

“Those don’t sound like whines a wolf would make. You’re more like... a little puppy, Jaskier.”

Neither of them will forget the way Jaskier’s cock responded to Eskel’s words. Eskel involuntarily growled into his ear.

“Is that what you want? To be my little puppy?”

Jaskier frantically nodded, immediately knowing what to do even though they’d never done this before. It was like it was built into him. He licked at Eskel’s cheek, the light stubble that had shadowed his face from the last 2 days rough on Jaskier’s tongue. 

Eskel pinched at the back of his neck, looking into his eyes.

“Look how obedient you are already. If you wanna be my little pet, remember, puppies can’t talk. So like I said... no more runnin’ your mouth. Your owner won’t be happy.”

Jaskier moaned like Eskel had fucked him with those words. Doubling over, clutching onto him in case he fell. It felt very, very right, and they’d continued ever since. 

Boundaries were set quickly since Jaskier was role playing a loss of words, different safety taps or licks to show he liked or didn’t like something. Everything very simple and clear. It wasn’t long before collars, leads and even a little dog bowl was bought for him. He wanted it all. He wanted to belong to Eskel, offering himself up to his owner. 

Eskel’s concentration was broken from the page he was on when Jaskier moved himself from beside his leg, to in between them. He looked down momentarily at his puppy, before going back to his book. He’d been told before, he decides when his pet gets attention. Well, he tried as best as he could, but when Jaskier began to lick Eskel’s cock through the fabric of his trousers, it was too hard to ignore. Eskel put one of his fingers under Jaskier’s collar and lifted his head up, receiving whimpers when contact was lost. Jaskier looked up through his lashes, panting and humping the air.

“Did I leave you too long pet?”

Jaskier nodded, continuing to whine back. 

“Look at the mess you’re makin’ on me. Think that’s good behaviour?”

Jaskier wriggled in the scruffed grasp before shaking his head.

“No, it is not. You find it too hard to control that mouth of yours, huh?”

Eskel undid the laces on his trousers, bringing out his large, already hardened cock. Jaskier immediately dropped his tongue from his mouth, panting, trying to reach forward to take it in his mouth but far too far away.

“You gonna beg for me, Jask? Show me how well you’ve been trained.”

Jaskier straightened his back, whining as loud as he could to get Eskel’s attention. Once he was satisfied, he let Jaskier go back to work, sloppily licking anywhere he could, never sucking, just long, licks at any area of skin that was on show. Any pre cum that escaped was quickly lapped up by his good little pet. He could see Jaskier’s hips still moving into the air. Jaskier was never allowed sex when they were doing this, that was part of it, the denial, but Eskel did move his leg so that his foot sat underneath Jaskier’s balls. The relief of touch for his puppy almost overwhelming as he started to drool. Jaskier wasn’t a small man, but in comparison to Eskel, he felt tiny, in all areas, it was so easy to slip into the puppy headspace. Chasing pleasure and wanting to be obedient. Any time he looked up at Eskel’s stern, scarred face, the animal inside him that wanted to mark and claim him as his would take over. Eskel was his owner. No one else. Claim. Claim. Claim.

“Okay, sit.”

Jaskier’s eyes lit up as he sat back to follow the order. Eskel helped Jaskier undo his trousers, knowing that he’d want to start rubbing himself over his owner. 

“That better, puppy?”

Jaskier couldn’t even reply. He got to work “scenting” him, holding onto Eskel’s large leg and rubbing himself up and down leaving stains of precum over him.

“Remember any mess you make, you’re cleaning up, pup, understand?”

Jaskier didn’t care. Instinct had taken over and he needed to mark his territory. When his whines turned into moans that in no way could be hidden from the rest of the keep, Eskel started to help him along. He stroked himself, watching Jaskier rut against his leg.

“It’s hard isn’t it, pet? Knowing you can’t fuck me? I bet that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Eskel tried to keep his voice steady, but stuttered as his own fantasies were bringing him close.

“You’d love nothing more than to try your best to bend me over and knot me wouldn’t you? Try and keep me from anyone else? But puppies can’t fuck their owners, can they? You’re just going to have to waste that little knot on my leg. Go on, cum for me, scent mark me, Jask, make sure everyone can smell you on me.”

Jaskier grasped onto Eskel’s thick calf with both of his hands and his thighs, trying to get cum on as much of the area as possible, but the pleasure was making it difficult to focus. When the last pulse of cum spent onto Eskel’s boot, Jaskier got to work without being asked again, licking any mess up that he’d made. Eskel tossed his head back, unable to process the sheer filth of the situation.

“Fuck- Jask- uhgg...”

It was unavoidable as ropes of hot cum spilled from his cock, covering Jaskier’s hair. When he realised what was happening, he quickly moved over to try and lick up as much as possible, swallowing his owners cum. Nothing tasted better.

Eskel ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, matting his spend into it as he held on.

“So good for me, so obedient.”

He knew he shouldn’t talk, but as they both calmed down, Jaskier couldn’t help but whisper “mine” over and over as he licked up every drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan  
> prompts open


End file.
